borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Matthew Edmund
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Black Queen page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 06:47, 4 March 2013 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Message In A Bottle (Wurmwood) I'm not sure why my changes were reverted. All of the information was helpful and relavent. It was a stub. I turned it into an actual page. "Returning it to the last legitimate edit" was rather insulting. Matthew Edmund (talk) 06:41, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :These are not "improvements". :*Almost the entire article ignored the requirement to keep to third person and had you directly addressing the reader. :*You removed the infobox, and that in turn wiped the categorisation. If you remove the infox a third time, you will be blocked for content wiping. :-- WarBlade (talk) 07:21, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :::I guess I will make sure not to make the mistake of contributing to the Wiki again. I'm new to this wiki. Decided to spend a good 20-30 minutes to create a useful walk through on a stub that contained no information. If I removed the info box, it was purely a mistake. How about instead of being rude about it, you address the problems or fix the edits instead of completely removing a good-faith edit? You're acting as if I was intentionally defacing or including errant information. Not making a simple mistake. :::I thought the whole purpose of a wiki was to encourage community, not come swinging with a ban hammer at new contributors? -- Matthew Edmund (talk) 07:27, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ::: ::::We swing "ban hammers" at vandals and advertisement spammers. Sometimes we are forced to exercise the block function on a more limited scale to lock down problem editors long enough for them to stop breaking pages. The accusation that I'm being rude and acting as if you were intentionally defacing information is insulting. If you had intentionally defaced content you'd probably be blocked for months by now. You're currently only being cautioned. -- WarBlade (talk) 07:38, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Explain to me where the rule about third person is listed? I've reviewed all of the policy pages and there is not ONE mention of writing in third person. Insulting? :::::::#Your first words regarding my contribution was "Restored to last legitimate edit." Implying that none of my contribution was useful or legitimate. :::::::#Your second message to me dictated that none of the information I provided was an improvement. Quoted some policy that's not listed anywhere easily accessible. :::::::#Then threatend to ban me for something I didn't even know I was doing. :::::::#Instead of improving an edit made in good-faith, you reverted it and insulted it, deciding for yourself that none of the information was important. ::::::Look at your communications, look at my intent, and think about how it would be construed as rude and threatening. -- Matthew Edmund (talk) 07:52, March 10, 2013 (UTC) The policy: Style guide And I'm not interested in debating your accusations further. -- WarBlade (talk) 08:26, March 10, 2013 (UTC) : Accusations? I'm not accusing. I'm listing the facts. If you're going to be interacting with the community, including new contributors, you really need to reevaluate how you communicate with them. The fact you're unwilling to look at how you came across to a new person and chaulk it up to "accusations" highlights the point. : The fact remains, I was trying to contribute to the wiki. You instead labeled the changes as illegitimate and worthless, reverted them, instead of cleaning up a few mistakes. I missed one bullet point out of pages of information, and that's made my contributions disposable. That is no way to administer a community project. Your first direct message to me threatened a ban. If you can't see how that would be disheartening and upsetting, I don't know what to say. : Rule #3 from the Simplified ruleset :: "Ignore all rules. If the rules discourage you from improving or maintaining the wiki's quality, ignore them." : Rule #4 :: "When in doubt, take it to the talk page. We have all the time in the world. Mutual respect is the guiding behavioral principle of Wikia and, although everyone knows that their writing may be edited mercilessly, it is easier to accept changes if the reasons for them are understood. If you discuss changes on the article's talk (or discussion) page before you make them, you should reach consensus faster and happier." : Rule #8 :: "Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. Reverting is too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "LALALALAL*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZ", or someone changing "1+2=3" to "1+2='17'"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk." : "A soft answer turns away wrath, but grievous words stir up anger." - Proverbs 15:1 (AMP) : Matthew Edmund (talk) 09:24, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I was just passing by and thought I would jump in a bit... This is will be my only edit so no responses needed. Warblade can be a bit factual which may seem a bit abrasive at times. Don't let it fool you... He appreciates contributions. I have always agreed that cleaning up a good faith contribution, rather than a "easy" UNDO is what should be done... However, I also understand that it is hard for most people to visualize the authors original intent and (over/re)write the entire thing. I also understand that time (especially for an everyday active admin/editor) is pressing... So I will not be the judge on that, instead I have chosen to do that kind of work myself (in the past). My suggestion to you is this: rewrite the article again, with cleaning up as much as possible (be careful not to erase any standard sectioning or infoboxes, etc.) and see what warblade does. If you actually get banned for a good faith edit, take it up with dr.f on his steam account or whatever (he will unban you). I am just a chatmod of old who got entirely too caught up in an good editors stuff... dont mind me ;) I am just passing through. 14:17, March 10, 2013 (UTC)